Jendall
|} J'endall' (J'/o + K/'endall) - to romantyczna relacja między Kendallem Knight'em i Jo Taylor. Ta relacja jest najpopularniejszą relacją, wraz z Lomille i Kucy, która jest jej głównym rywalem. Relacja Kendalla i Jo jest wprowadzona w odcinku "Big Time Love Song", kiedy Jo przeniosła się do Palm Woods. Wszyscy czterej członkowie zespołu podkochują się w niej, a to prowadzi do przejściowego sporu między nimi. Pozostali członkowie zespołu zakończyli się w niej podkochiwać, jednak Kendall kontynuował. W odcinku "Big Time Dance" ich związek jest potwierdzony. Ich związek zakończył się w odcinku "Big Time Break Up", gdy Jo przenosi się do Nowej Zelandii, aby nakręcić nowy film. Gdy wraca w sezonie 3 prawdziwa rywalizacja między relacjami Jendall i Kucy się zaczyna. Momenty Sezon 1 Big Time Love Song *Kendall zaśpiewał "Any Kind of Guy", a ona myśli, że to miło z jego strony. Ponadto Kendall wysyła jej buziaka. Big Time Break right|250px *Kendall ma misję, by spędzić czas z Jo. *Kendall trzyma pizzę w kształcie serca, a ona trzyma napis "chłopak". *Kiedy Katie mówi Kendallowi, że Jo kłamała o chłopaku, to Kendall próbuje odsłonić jej kłamstwo mówiąc, żeby pokazała mu swojego chłopaka. Ona stara się uzupełnić odpowiedzi i mówi mu, że jej chłopak (Travis) przychodzi ją odwiedzić. Kendall odpowiada, że nie może się doczekać, aby się z nim spotkać. Big Time Party *Kendall i Jo zgadzają się w tym, że lubią spędzać czas razem. Big Time Dance *Jo czeka cały dzień, aż Kendall zaprosi ją na tańce. *W całym tym odcinku Jo pokazuje, że jej uczucia do Kendalla wzrosły. *Kiedy Jo mówi Kendallowi, że ona czeka na niego, aż ją zaprosi do tańca, Kendall, wyjaśnia, że myślał, że są już razem (tzn. para). Jo jest szczęśliwa słysząc to i ich związek jest już oficjalnie potwierdzony. Big Time Sparks *Kendall chce spędzić czas z Jo na basenie, a ona myśli, że on ją zdradza z Jordin. *Jo jest zazdrosna, kiedy myśli, że Kendall zdradza ją z Jordin Sparks. *Na koniec, kiedy Jo widzi, że Kendall przytula Jordin Sparks to wścieka się i odchodzi. Jordin daje w ręce Kendalla kwiaty i leci za Jo mówiąc "Jo! To nie jest, jak to wygląda." Big Time Concert right|250px *Kiedy Big Time Rush musi opuścić Hollywood, Kendall twierdzi, że nie jest dobry w pożegnaniach; Jo chwyta go za koszulę, mówi: "Rozumiem,może dzięki temu mnie zapamiętasz" i całuje go w usta po raz pierwszy. On patrzy na nią ze smutkiem i mówi: "Pocałowaliśmy się,po raz pierwszy i ostatni." Sezon 2 Welcome Back, Big Time *Kendall się denerwuje, kiedy Jo zaczyna flirtować z nową osobą. Kendall później dowiaduje się, że nową osobą jest Jett Stetson, który jest aktorem w tym samym filmie co gra Jo i że to przygotowania do roli miłosnej. *Jo przychodzi na koncert Big Time Rush trzymając napis "I ♥ Kendall". Big Time Girlfriends right|250px *Kendall i Jo mają napięty harmonogram i nie mają czasu do siebie. *Kendall uważa, że lepiej, aby widział Jo przez minutę każdego dnia niż wcale. *Kendall i Jo mają minutową randkę i robią wiele rzeczy. *Na koniec ich randki, Kendall i Jo całują się po raz drugi, pierwszy raz był w odcinku "Big Time Concert". *Na pierwszym teledysku piosenki "Boyfriend", Jo gra jako dziewczyna Kendalla. Big Time Sneakers *Gdy publicystka Jo chce nacisnąć, aby wszyscy myśleli, że ona spotyka się z Jettem, Kendall i Jo muszą ukrywać swój związek. To wymaga wielu różnych przebrań, podczas gdy Kendall po prostu chce iść do zoo z Jo. *Kendall siedzi przy drugim stole obok niej. *Ich związek staje się jeszcze bardziej skomplikowany, gdy Gustavo pokazuje kasetę wideo z całowania Jo i Kendalla. *Kendall i Jo całują się ponownie, gdy są w przebraniu (Jo jako mężczyzna i Kendall jako kobieta). Big Time Crush right|250px *Kiedy Jo zapytała Kendalla, czy pójdzie zobaczyć nowy film "Całuj i mów", Kendall powiedział, że będą mieć podwójną randkę z Carlosem i jego nieznaną dziewczyną. *Jo i Kendall pomagali Carlosowi znaleźć dziewczynę, aby zobaczyć ten film. Początkowo, używają szybkiej randki, lecz to nie działa, więc Jo i Kendall próbują znaleźć idealną dziewczynę dla Carlosa. Big Time Beach Party right|250px *Kendall kupił nowy koc plażowy dla niego i Jo, aby usiąść i porobić rzeczy. *W tym odcinku Kendall i Jo całują się. *Jo nie mogła pojechać na plażę z Kendallem bo kręci nowy odcinek w serialu New Town High *Aby pozbyć się Sandy, Kendall prosi Jenniferki, by udawały jego dziewczyny. Jednak Sandy nie jest zazdrosny. Zamiast tego robi zdjęcie Kendallowi i Jenniferkom i wysyła go. Wkrótce Jo dzwoni do Jenniferki blondynki i pyta Kendalla o jakieś wyjaśnienie, ale Sandy rzuca telefon Jenniferki ponownie. To sprawia, że Jo jest zdezorientowana i zła na linii. Big Time Prom Kings *Kendall zaprasza Jo na studniówkę. Big Time Break-Up right|250px *Jo dostaje kontrakt filmowy i musi lecieć do Nowej Zelandii na okres 3 lat i zrywa z Kendallem. *Wygaszaczem ekranu telefonu Jo jest zdjęcie Kendalla. Bo go kocha. *Jo zdaje sobie sprawę, co Kendall próbował zrobić w restauracji (widać, że zna go bardzo dobrze) i daje mu pożegnalny pocałunek. *Całują się przed odlotem Jo. *Worldwide to utwór, który Gustavo napisał (prawdopodobnie dla Kendalla) i to wyjaśnia wiele z tego, co działo się w tym odcinku. Big Time Single *Kendall jest bardzo przygnębiony wyjazdem Jo. *Carlos, James i Logan starają się pomóc, by pomóc Kendallowi zapomnieć o Jo. Sezon 3 Big Time Surprise *Kendall wspomina Jo. *Jo wreszcie wraca, a Kendall jest w szoku, widząc ją z powrotem. *Jo widzi, gdy Kendall całuje się z Lucy i jest w szoku. *Jo wygląda na zszokowaną i zdenerwowaną widząc pocałunek Kendalla i Lucy, może to dlatego, że wciąż jest w nim zakochana. Big Time Decision *Kendall musi wybrać między Jo, a Lucy. *Kendall nadal ma uczucia dla Jo. *Kendall uśmiecha się na twarzy, gdy patrzy na Jo. *Kendall wybiera Jo. Big Time Babysitting right|250px *Kendall nazywa Jo "Kotek" *Kendall i Jo są z powrotem w tym odcinku. Starają się odbudować swój związek z powrotem. *Kendall ustawia piknik dla niego i Jo. *Kendall pisze piosenkę o miłości dla Jo. *Jo i Kendall decydują się zacząć wszystko od nowa. *Kendall przypadkowo nazywa Jo "Lucy". Big Time Gold *Kendall daje Jo złoty naszyjnik. *Kendall i Logan przypadkowo łamią naszyjnik w połowie, ale Jo (i Camille) nadal używają ją, ale jako bransoletkę. Big Time Rescue *Jo i Kendall pomagają Carlosowi po raz kolejny w związku. Sezon 4 Big Time Scandal *Jo pomaga Kendallowi wkraść się na konferencję prasową Lucy. Big Time Tour Bus *Kendall robi FaceTalka z Jo. Big Time Pranks 2 *Kendall początkowo nie dopuścił Jo, by oberwała i krzyczał: "Nie!", a następnie mówi "Pomszczę cię w przyszłym roku". On wtedy całuje jej policzek. Big Time Rides *Zerwali ze sobą w tym odcinku, lecz potem powrócili do siebie. Fanon *''Oficjalne miejsce'': Basen Palm Woods (Kendall i Jo pierwszy raz spotkali się tam, dzielili swój pierwszy pocałunek tam, i świętowali urodziny Jo tam razem). *''Kolor'': Żółty (Kendall i Jo mają zarówno blond włosy). *''Piosenka:'' Worldwide (bo to piosenka, którą Kendall śpiewał o Jo, kiedy wyjechała do Nowej Zelandii). *''Sport:'' Karate (kiedy Kendall próbował zbliżyć się do Jo i próbował robić rzeczy, które lubiła. Ona ćwiczy Kendallem karate). Piosenki relacji *Nothing Even Matters *Worldwide *Any Kind of Guy *Stuck *Til' I Forget About You *Picture This *No Idea *Crazy For U *Song For You Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. en:Jendall Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Relacje z Jo Kategoria:Relacje z Kendallem